


To Split a God (and the Consequences)

by Freezing_Of_a_Heart



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Apocalypse, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Maybe-Multi chaptered, Multi, Parent Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Parental Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Protect Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Time Travel, depends on response, maybe one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freezing_Of_a_Heart/pseuds/Freezing_Of_a_Heart
Summary: The Miraculi of Creation and Destruction were never supposed to be united, and to do so would bring calamity. One Marinette Dupain-Cheng has seen the destruction, the pain, that putting them together would cause. Now she's back, and has to prevent the end of the world. Shouldn't be too hard, right?OrNever mess with powers you do not understand, especially ones you are warned against.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain, Undecided
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	To Split a God (and the Consequences)

"I have seized the Miraculous, and I demand, no, I beg you, please give me back Emily!" A desperate man begged the newly resurrected god.

"Very well then, in exchange we shall take something of equal value." Hawkmoth, rather, Gabriel Agreste, can only watch in wonder turned to horror as his wife opened his eyes and his son slowly disintegrated.

"Wait!" He cries out. "Please, anything but my son!" The cruel god, created by forcing the two miraculous together, looks at Gabriel as if he were but an insect on the bottom of it's feet.

"You disobey us? Demand our powers, yet seek to give nothing in return?" Gabriel whips his eyes to the young girl who used to be Ladybug with beseeching eyes, pleading her to stop the apathetic god. 

Marinette stares in trepidation as her beloved Kwami, whom was forcefully joined with Plagg, become a god (a monster) of old. The god's lips curled into a sneer that seemed to mock the whole of existence. "If you do not treasure that in which you are given, then perhaps you do not deserve a reward for our freedom." The merciless god gives the man a bored look. "People seem to have forgotten that they are not entitled to that in which they covet, that we are not a commodity to be used. Perhaps it is time that humans are reminded why gods are to be worshipped."

"No!" Marinette finally managed to scream. "Please, Tikki! Plagg! Don't do this, this isn’t you!" The god seemed to pause for a moment before swiveling its head to look at the detransformed girl. For a moment, its eyes as black as the void and brighter than the sun flickered into the familiar blue of her Kwami. Its mouth seemed to open to say something before its eyes narrowed and burned with unrestrained rage.

"You are the keeper of one of the gods that kept us sealed within themselves." His voice seemed to distort the air around him with endless madness. "You worshipped the puny goddess which has kept us locked up for MILLENIAS!" He boomed. Marinette took a step back as the gods wrath redirected itself on her.

"I-" Marinette started before the god stopped levitating and landed on the ground and flickered to her. The too-perfect face of the god was barely an inch away from her own, a condescending sneer on its face.

"For you, death would be too merciful." The god vanished from her sight, letting her breathe for a second before she its voice from above her, louder than anything she had ever heard. "In fact, for the world that has forgotten me, for the humans who would sacrifice their souls to abuse my power, death would be much too quick!" Marinette paled. "So, in exchange for the milennias I was locked up, forgotten, and disrespected, I shall bring forth hell." With that, he turned his palm up to sky and released a ball crackling with black and white energy.

For the next three years, the world was thrown into chaos. Sentimonsters run amok, destroying the cities, the countries. Plague ravaged the land, poisonous plants grew to overrun the planet, there wasn't much on anything or anyone left. Her parents were gone, and so was the miraculous box. Until- Until one day that monstrous god appeared before her once again.

"Do you see the error of your ways?" It asked, the satisfied expression on its face so much like Plagg's, it broke her heart. Marinette clenched her teeth, and ground them with so much force it was a surprise they didn't break. She trembled with rage as the god laughed. "Have you had enough? Are you so consumed with grief that you cannot speak? _**DO YOU FEEL BETRAYED**_?!" Marinette flinched. "Does it burn knowing that your precious goddess, the one you loved more than life, is a part of all this?" A low growl built up in the god's throat. "Do you understand what it's like to be betrayed by the ones you trusted the most...?" Marinette froze, as the god's tone softened with hurt.

Before she could respond, the god's eyes turned into the blue of the sky before the disaster, her Kwami's color. "Marinette!" Came the lively voice of her Kwami. "You've got to go back!"

"...back?" She questioned hesitantly.

"Listen very closely! The Rabbit Miraculous is at your old house, it's on your bed! I'm going to teleport both of us there, and then give you the Ladybug Miraculous! You'll have only about 5 seconds to grab the Rabbit Miraculous transform. You only have one chance, Marinette. You can only use it once, and the Rabbit Miraculous will disappear into the timeline's counterpart."

Marinette couldn't even say anything as the goddess grabbed her hand and teleported them into the room. She had barely grabbed the watch before feeling the sharp sting of her ears being re-pierced violently. She hissed lowly under her breath as both Kwamis popped out and yelled "Transform!". She didn't hesitate as she heard the god behind her roar in anger. Marinette couldn't even say anything as a portal opened up right underneath her as an attack from furious god behind her grazed Marinette. Last thing she saw was the frightened _(pleading)_ gaze of the destabilizing god. She felt herself fall through a burrow in time and watched the pocket-watch dissolved into particles.

She fell for what seemed like hours, maybe weeks, maybe months, she couldn't tell. Until finally her surrounding morphed into the heartbreakingly familiar sky of pre-apocalypse Paris. She couldn't truly appreciate the view as she slammed into the concrete. She lost consciousness for a moment, only to blink back to life a few seconds later.

"I- _I’m actually back_..."


End file.
